


普京是个好人

by shimaru



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru
Summary: 普京X特朗普，单相思→据说每对CP最后都会变成霸总X小媳妇→CP：弗拉基米尔·普京X唐纳德·特朗普；三角：王耀X唐纳德





	普京是个好人

一切都开始在那个金黄色的秋天。唐纳德只记得一抹金黄色，正在踢球的金黄色头发的男孩子，金黄色的头发，金黄色的秋天，还有他根本不能有的体格，还有金黄色夕阳下的桀骜，就像是自己永远都打不进的球网。一球轰过去，球破网—没错，球力量太大，网被踢破。前辈里根、卡特和克林顿把弗拉基米尔拎出赛场，“你破坏了规则，要keep the rule！懂不懂？”  
懂，唐纳德什么都懂，但是就不懂为什么自己站在一脸难受的金黄色的弗拉基米尔面前，“你是改变规则的人。”唐纳德深知自己擅长的不是改变规则，而是在现有的规则中游刃有余，有如鱼在水中，但是弗拉基米尔，就是那个让鱼不在水中也能生存的人，他拿掉水，强迫鱼改变自己的生存方式。就像后来每一次弗拉基米尔的恶劣，都催促着唐纳德上进，“每次我都是为了更加靠近你。想跟你站在一样的高度看这个世界。”唐纳德想说什么话就说了，不过这是后来。  
当时的弗拉基米尔只是冷冷的说，“可恶的美国人，走远点，不然揍你。”  
唐纳德不知道恶劣的弗拉基米尔的下限。弗拉基米尔带着一头雄性薮猫，唐纳德抱着蓝黄色眼睛的暹罗猫。暹罗猫有一对精致的异色妖瞳，唐纳德喜欢她的妖艳她的华丽。就在跟弗拉基米尔分享她的美丽之前，薮猫咬断了她的脖子。  
“不要再缠着我了，可恶的美国人。”  
唐纳德没有走，因为弗拉基米尔的眼角有挥之不去的浓雾，眉眼的皱起像是阴天的卷层云，唐纳德总想知道雾散了以后金黄色的灵魂。“你不怕我揍你？”弗拉基米尔的眼睛比薮猫更凶狠，唐纳德的手没有停下，不要揍也不要挨揍更不要走，他只想为他拂去眼角浓重的黑雾。他的手抚上他的眼角的一瞬间，弗拉基米尔忽然像是六月突如其来的暴雨，暖热而激烈，水灰色的眼眸扇动异样的猩红色，“这头薮猫送你玩，我帮你训练。”  
唐纳德当然不会注意到，操场的那边，远远坐着一个穿红衣服的家伙，手里抱着一只中华田园猫，唐纳德当然也忘记了，那个人转弯抹角，试图通过基辛格老师给他送猫。他的眼睛肿只有金黄色，哪里会有红色的一丝色彩？  
唐纳德一开始就知道，弗拉基米尔喜欢他。唐纳德每次找他抄作业，弗拉基米尔肃穆的眼角就从冬天的冷漠的山峰，变成了春天暖意的绿色山头，弗拉基米尔的眉毛像是有会说话的小鸟，有醉人的春风。唐纳德见过弗拉基米尔的眉头紧蹙，每当与唐纳德坐在一起，弗拉基米尔眼角那一抹灰色就会消失的无影无踪，就像是秋天的纯蓝色天空，霜夜的月晕，记不得是哪日哪夜，只知道四季的轮回不曾终止弗拉基米尔扑闪的睫毛和唐纳德的砰动的心脏。

毕业的那天终于到来，面对唐纳德的表白，弗拉基米尔明确的拒绝，“我宁愿你坐在佛罗里达的椰子树下哭，也不愿意你来西伯利亚矿山底层和我一起笑，对不起唐纳德，我会背负起家族所有的黑暗。而你，应该属于加勒比温柔的蓝色。”  
“我走了，我的小猫咪。”

就是这时，唐纳德才终于想起来还有个闷骚的家伙。  
好像很多次他和弗拉基米尔约会，都会非常偶然的遇到一个闷声不吭的穿红衣服的家伙。那家伙不难看，还通过基辛格老师给他送猫，唐纳德礼貌拒绝。直到毕业那会儿唐纳德终于想起来那家伙的名字叫王耀。  
弗拉基米尔喜欢学院里那幢四层的巴洛克式样大礼堂，王耀就跑过来说，有种东方式庭院挺幽静的，要不要去逛逛。弗拉基米尔喜欢德国sausage和白兰地，王耀跑来说川菜正餐搭配广州点心也不错。  
在唐纳德的印象中，王耀就是个怂货，平时没什么话也不出挑，超级土超级穷，趿拉着拖鞋，搞不好偷偷在背后，抽6块钱人民币一盒的软中华，却一边嗑酒鬼花生吃着大排档，一边大谈特谈德国哲学，还把每个人路人都搞得能谈高深的大陆唯理论哲学。  
唐纳德很清楚为什么自己会错过王耀，因为王耀不是天边的卷层云，也不是夏天的暴雨，不是不圆满的月晕，也不是挥汗如雨之后，看到夕阳的那半张艳红的脸。  
连同青春，伴着那个金黄色少年的背影，消失在灯火阑珊处。  
那里没有红色。只有虚幻的金黄色。

唐纳德知道弗拉基米尔加入了克格勃，参加了数次极其危险的战斗，后来唐纳德看到他和老虎在电视上出镜，没错，跟当年他训练薮猫的样子一样。佛罗里达很温暖，唐纳德抱着波斯猫，唐纳德比波斯猫更加慵懒，爱抚猫咪就像是在爱抚弗拉基米尔的金黄色头发。  
无论他喜欢豹子还是老虎，猫真的很适合他。  
从那时起，唐纳德就埋下了那个不能说的秘密，他最终竞选总统，也不过是为了跟阿弗站在一个高度，看看这个世界。

那个可恶的安倍竟然把赌注压给了希拉里·克林顿，可恶的安倍晋三，还傻乎乎的用秋田犬争宠，他不晓得弗拉基米尔其实是一头凶狠的猫类吗？  
唐纳德不把那货在眼里，稍稍敲打了一下安倍晋三，安倍晋三涨红了脸，“什么？我虽然不配姓赵，但是我祖上也阔过。我祖上把王耀揍得满地爬。”呵，这家伙还不认输？不过在接了一通电话后，安倍晋三立刻怂了。唐纳德知道那电话是弗拉基米尔打来的。

但是过不了多久，一个可恶的家伙特蕾莎梅又来争宠，还玩了一出间谍游戏。想跟弗拉基米尔玩相爱相杀？阿弗虽然喜欢高智商的女人，梅每次都昂首挺胸，下巴前伸，故意咄咄逼人，想学习撒切尔？还不是乖乖的听话，只要欧洲防御撤走，NATO无力支持，梅有多愚蠢，自己不知道吗？哼，英国女人，和拿腔作势的英国传统，都该去死，这世界上没有英语和美语的区别，只有美语和错误。

虽然知道在对付梅和法国左派的问题上，弗拉基米尔都有暗暗出手相助。但是为什么阿弗从来不出面呢。  
唐纳德现在势力庞大，但是与弗拉基米尔平分欧洲，不过也只是为了跟他站在一起，跟他从同一个高度看这个世界的美丽。爱从太平洋西岸的琉球岛延伸到符拉迪沃斯托克的不冻港，从地中海东岸耶稣流血的路，大天使祝福过的应许之地，以色列人的葡萄藤、苜蓿、没药和乳香，延伸到显克微支的龙骑兵，从太平洋东岸的气旋，延伸到波罗的海的不冻港，在波罗的海三国和乌克兰的草原，停着阿弗的猫类气息。但是却从未到达弗拉基米尔的城堡，是托尔斯泰的哥萨克骑兵在抵抗他的爱意，还是陀思妥耶夫斯基的宗教大法官宣判了他的背德？  
“背负起他的民族的黑暗。”他的民族太过坚强，又太过温柔。就像他是一只凶狠又柔和的猫咪。只要普希金一句诗、只要阿赫玛托娃的一句诗、莱蒙托夫的一句诗，就让人臣服在他的民族的华丽的智慧之下。他的民族根深蒂固的守护他们的土地，就连列宁住过的黑暗冰冷的西伯利亚地下室，也是不让人窥探的藏宝阁。  
那个到不了的地方，有金黄色的少年。

弗拉基米尔误会他了。他知道弗拉基米尔容易误会，弗拉基米尔是个凶狠的猫类，他不允许世上有跟他一样的真神。唐纳德最终和站在两个极端，其实只是为了能够跟他站在同一个高度。就像那年秋天的操场，每一次的停留和每一次的追逐。2018年弗拉基米尔最喜欢的足球世界杯，没有唐纳德的国家队有什么关系，唐纳德目光追着每一个球员，哪一个最像那个金黄色的少年呢？

安倍晋三悄悄来告状，“王耀那小子阔了。”  
没想到王耀那小子闷声不说话，在不声不响的时候，给了他重重一击。阿弗的政策还是没有跟上，没有出手。果然王耀也背负起了他的民族吗。  
虽然很无助。  
那有什么要紧，只要记得夕阳下有少年温柔的笑。  
其实唐纳德知道，这种破坏规则的人，本来就是如此，拉法耶特将军在白宫养鳄鱼，吓得亚当斯总统睡不着，猫科动物自然是凶狠的。  
也许本来就不是一个世界的人。

他驯豹子，驯马，他在冰天雪地跟豹子共舞，唐纳德在家里，佛罗里达金色阳光像极了他的双眼，就算是在国会质询中，唐纳德还是坚定的回答，“普京他是个好人。”  
其实他不是不知道，雪太寒冷了，墨西哥湾的暖流，永远流不到北方。  
大约再次进入冰期，白令海峡重新搭起陆桥，那时候就可以跟他站在一起了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
